


you're in my bed again

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hartley.”</p>
<p>“Mm.”</p>
<p>“You’re in my bed.”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're in my bed again

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt fill~

“Hartley.”

“Mm.”

“You’re in my bed.”

“I am.”

_“Why?”_ Cisco resisted the urge to sigh loudly as Hartley poked his head out from under the blankets, hair mussed and scowling slightly. His glasses were gone.

“I’m sick and your bed is more comfortable than the couch,” Hartley said slowly, like he was talking to a small child, before disappearing back under the covers. Cisco let himself sigh at that.

“You look like death warmed over.”

“Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome. Move over.” Hartley shifted about two inches to the right and he decided it was good enough, flopping down onto the bed beside him. “This is the third time you’ve stolen my bed this week, y’know.”

“Your point?” Hartley’s voice is muffled and from the shape of the lump in the blankets he’s curled up on himself, impossibly small. Hartley may be taller than him but he’s so _compact_ sometimes.

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.” Hartley doesn’t reply, just moves ever so slightly closer to him. 

They both pretend to ignore it.


End file.
